


And A Happy New Year

by arrow_jack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_jack/pseuds/arrow_jack
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel spend the New Year together.





	And A Happy New Year

The countdown had begun.

It was New Year’s Eve in the bunker and there was only an hour left before the clock struck midnight and the new year started.

Dean was making preparations to kiss Castiel into the new year, but he wasn’t coming up with any reliable plans. Had Sam helped him brainstorm and analyze the options, he would’ve had a foolproof plan in a heartbeat. Dean didn’t ask for help because he wasn’t one to give romance that much attention. He decided that he wouldn’t overthink it, and if it didn’t happen, he wouldn’t be disappointed.

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack were all sitting by the TV, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the strike of twelve. They were conversing, drinking, and laughing for most of the night- up until the last minute of the present year.

The news anchors and the crowd on TV began the countdown from 60.

60, 59, 58, 57…

‘Prepare yourself. You only get one try at this,’ Dean thought. He closed his eyes and took in a breath.

48, 47, 46, 45…

Cas glanced at Dean and noticed his anxiety. He walked towards him and stood by him.

36, 35, 34, 33…

Dean flashed a smile at Cas, patting his shoulder. “You excited, Cas?”

24, 23, 22, 21…

Cas smiled. “Yes, I am. But you seem to be nervous.”

14, 13, 12, 11…

“I got a good reason,” Dean shrugged.

7, 6, 5, 4…

Dean’s heart skipped a beat. His shoulders tensed up. He bit his lip and hoped for the best.

3, 2, 1…

Happy New Year!

Dean cupped Cas’ cheeks and pressed his lips to his. Cas’ lips felt tense at first, but eased into the kiss after a couple of seconds. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as their lips matched each other like pieces of a puzzle. They broke the kiss to take in a breath, but as soon as they inhaled, they connected their lips again.

After the kiss, Cas rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and while his arms were embracing him.

“I think I understand the tradition of kissing when the new year begins,” Cas reflected.

“Mm, if you liked that, then expect more,” Dean whispered.

Cas leaned up for another quick smooch.

“I love you, Dean,” he claimed.

“I love you too, Cas. Happy New Year,” Dean said.

Halfway across the room, Sam and Jack were cheering for the New Year and for Dean and Cas.

Sam grinned. “I called it. I knew they would kiss.”

Within half an hour, Jack had fallen asleep in his room and Sam was dozing off in front of the TV. In Dean’s room, however, Dean and Cas were embracing each other. Cas found enjoyment in Dean’s arms, and found that it was the only comfortable place where he could be vulnerable.

“This is…unusual, especially for someone like you,” Cas said. “But I enjoy it. I would like to spend the rest of the year giving and receiving physical affection from you.”

“Is that your resolution?” Dean asked.

“I suppose so,” Cas answered.

“Then I guess that’s what you’ll get,” Dean said. He kissed Cas’ forehead and closed his eyes, beginning to drift away to sleep.

His dreams were very pleasant that night.


End file.
